


(home)

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, implied lissa/lonqu, just give me happy families okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: When the door opens, the only warning that Owain is given are a gasp and a flash of yellow before he's swept up into someone's arms, and everyone's laughing and crying at the same time -"Mom," he whispers. "I'm home."





	(home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mekashiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekashiki/gifts).



> happy belated birthday kari!!! sorry i couldn't get this to you on time but aaa i hope you like it anyway;;;
> 
> ideally this would've been an owain/inigo fic but i wanted to try something different so Here I Am

"Oh, Lord Leo, the most esteemed mage in the grand kingdom of Nohr - "

 

"The war is over, Odin," Leo says without even raising his head from his papers. "I no longer have any control over what you decide to do with your life."

 

With only vaguely raised eyebrows, Owain turns to Niles for help. "But - "

 

"What my dear overdramatic partner is trying to say," Niles smoothly interjects, "is that he  _is_ still your retainer, and therefore your safety is still his priority."

 

"That's right!" Beaming, Owain jumps back into the conversation, but grows sober almost immediately after his outburst. "...Besides, as your friend, I'd feel bad if anything happened."

 

Sighing, Leo sets down his pen and turns in his chair in order to properly face Owain.

 

"First of all - and I don't mean to hurt anyone's feelings - you do realize that retainers are highly disposable, do you? I could fire both of you right now and have your positions filled back up within a fortnight."

 

Odin gulps rather audibly, but Leo only breaks out in a tired smile.

 

" _However_ , it does mean that you need not fear for my safety. I will always have retainers to protect me, my siblings would never abandon me in times of need, and I can fend for myself quite well. And I truly wish for you to experience life; raise Ophelia right, visit family, do whatever. Just - do remember to visit, will you? I hate to admit it, but your...energy will be, in fact, greatly missed."

 

Unable to keep the grin from his face any longer, Owain pulls both Leo and Niles into a bone-crushing hug. "I shall horribly miss your presences as well, my dearest acquaintances! Though, I do have one last, teensy favor to ask. If you're willing."

 

"I'm  _always_ willing," Niles breathes into Odin's left ear, and Leo shoots him a look before adding "it's the least we can do, really."

 

Odin pulls away, eyes shining with unshed tears, and strikes the most dramatic pose that he can muster.

 

"The next time that we cross paths, o fair gentlemen, call me...Owain."

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata's waiting for him at their designated spot, twiddling his thumbs on a crappy hotel bed while Ophelia nervously paces the length of the room.

 

He immediately looks up when he hears a relief-filled "Daddy!" fill the air, and gets to witness Ophelia tackle Odin to the ground.

 

 _No, Owain,_ he corrects himself, because he was going to meet Owain's parents soon, and they wouldn't know their son by some name that he came up with in order to blend in with some royal family - 

 

Then Hinata's brain freezes completely, because  _oh - oh, he was going to meet Owain's parents, who most likely didn't even know that Hinata existed, there were so many ways that this could go wrong -_

 

"Hey."

 

Still holding on to an overly-enthusiastic Ophelia, Owain extends a hand. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah!" Hinata says a little too loudly, and Owain raises an eyebrow. "I mean, I will be. Soon. Maybe."

 

"Then how about we embark upon our homecoming journey, traversing great distances and braving the harshest of conditions in order to discover our origins?"

 

Sweeping his cape in front of his face, Owain points at Ophelia - who, going along with the act, widens her eyes and shouts "let's go!"

 

...But there's still things to pack, so Hinata busies himself with that. Ophelia tries to help, but she's too excited to concentrate on anything, and Owain grabs a spot on the bed to make sure all of their weapons are ready to go.

 

"Will it really be that dangerous?" Ophelia asks worriedly, when all of their important worldly belongings have been stuffed into knapsacks and  _this time,_ they're all ready to go.

 

"Everything will be just fine! Because no matter what happens, Odin Dark and Hinata the Wild will protect you with their lives!"

 

Ophelia still looks dubious (maybe it was the way that Owain had worded his previous statement), so Hinata thinks he'll try comforting her instead.

 

"Trust us," he whispers, leaning down a little so he can be the same height as Ophelia. "Both your dads are here, and we've both got some tricks up our sleeves."

 

"Okay!" Ophelia whispers back, then immediately straightens up and marches towards the open door with her head held high. "What are waiting for?"

 

Owain and Hinata share a glance, simultaneously holding back bouts of laughter, and follow their daughter towards a new life.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata manages to forget about his worries for the majority of the journey, pulling himself  into the present to enjoy everything with his family. Cities pass by in a blur of laughter and food, and even the mountain range that they do have to cross didn't seem so bad - although whether that was because it was summer or because of all the love that Hinata was surrounded with was up for debate.

 

It was only when they reached someplace named Regna Ferox and Owain proudly declared that he could get an audience with the Khan that the familiar dread began to settle back down on the bottom of Hinata's stomach.

 

"He'll be here soon," Owain whispers, not wanting to sound too loud in the giant throne room. "Basilio - he's a good friend of my dad's, used to visit every once in a while. Dunno if he'll recognize me, but he should know my name."

 

"Mmm." Hinata makes some sort of noncommittal noise, trying not to get overwhelmed, before something clicks in his brain and he turns back to Owain. "Okay, no offense, but you're talking normally. You sure you want to go through with this?"

 

Owain opens his mouth to reply but hesitates -

 

\- And he never gets to say what he's thinking because at that moment a distant door slams open and a man (rather well-built for his age, if the wrinkles on his face were any indication) hurries into the room.

 

"Lissa? That you?" he calls. "Huh, you look different - "

 

"It's - uh, it's me, Owain," Owain replies, voice shaky. "Lissa's son...remember me?"

 

Basilio stops just inches from their little group, squinting heavily. He takes in Owain's blond hair, the vaguely familiar facial features, and the clothing, and tilts his head back in a full-body laugh.

 

"Owain! It's been so long; you certainly have changed." He leans in a little more, just enough to make Owain uncomfortable. "Now tell me, are you the time-traveling one or the naturally-occurring one?"

 

Owain grins, relaxing a little, and takes a step back in order to dramatically raise a hand to the sky. "The one that dropped from the skies, sent by Naga herself, in order to save Ylisse from certain doom!"

 

"That's my boy!" Basilio booms, clapping Owain on the back. "Now, my eyesight may be getting bad, but I don't think I've met these two before. Care to introduce me?"

 

"Oh! Well, you see," Owain turns around and grins at the varying degrees of shocked on Hinata's and Ophelia's faces. "That's my husband, and...that's our daughter."

 

"Daughter, eh?"

 

Hinata forces himself to meet Basilio's eyes and grin weakly, though he can practically feel his legs turning to jelly underneath Basilio's gaze. He only looks at Ophelia once to confirm that she's holding up alright, but even though her expression doesn't change, her skin looks paler than usual.

 

"So, what, was this Naga's idea of a gift, or - ?"

 

" _No,_ " Owain moans, absolutely mortified. "She - we found her alone, in the ruins of a village that a great dragon had decimated. My heart wept at the thought of leaving her in such a state, so my dearly beloved saved the day by adopting her!"

 

" _Owain_ ," Hinata whispers out of the corner of his mouth. "You're making me sound overly heroic again."

 

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Basilio shakes his head. "But you were heroic! Willingly taking in a stranger and letting them into your life...that is not an easy feat.

 

"Speaking of which," he grins, extending a hand for Hinata to shake. "I don't think I caught your names?"

 

"Oh! My name's Hinata, I'm a samurai."

 

Hinata takes the offered hand gratefully. "And our daughter here is - "

 

"I'm Ophelia!" she finally pipes up, some sort of fire suddenly lighting up in her eyes. "And my dads say that I'm gonna be the best mage yet!"

 

Basilio blinks, shocked at the sudden outburst, then chuckles lightly. "I'm sure you will be, Miss Ophelia!

 

"Well! I should probably get going, my wife'll be wondering why I'm taking so long. Owain, thanks for dropping by; Hinata and Ophelia, truly an honor to meet you; and - " he winks - "I'll send a bird ahead of you, to let Lissa and Lon'qu know you're coming."

 

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Owain waves while already starting to back out of the room. "See you!"

 

"Don't let Lissa hug you three too hard!" Basilio waves back. "See you around, maybe."

 

* * *

 

 

"The grass here is so nice," Hinata mutters. "It's like, the last time I saw grass this green was in the Deeprealms. Is it like this all the time here?"

 

Owain can't help it - he bursts out laughing. "No offense, dear, but we've come all this way and you're excited over some grass?"

 

"Hey, it's good grass! It's so green, and it's probably soft, too - c'mon, Ophelia, back me up here."

 

" _Dad_ ," she protests. "You know you can test it out for yourself you want to. There's no one around, anyway."

 

"Excellent observation, dear Ophelia!"

 

Hinata punches Owain lightly on the shoulder, but Owain just keeps going. "If, perhaps, you do decide to test out your hypothesis, I promise I won't tell a soul - "

 

The rest of his sentence dies in his throat and he abruptly stops in his tracks, causing both Hinata and Ophelia to walk right into him.

 

"O - Owain?" Hinata gingerly sets a hand on the other male's shoulder. "Is, um, everything alright?"

 

Owain wants to reply - wants to say so many things - but no words seem to be able to convey the magnitude of the moment, not even his most extravagant ones, so he simply makes some sort of dying animal noise and raises a hand to point into the distance.

 

Following the line of sight, Hinata raises his head. He can't see anything too remarkable at first, then realizes that Owain is pointing at at house in the distance.

 

A rather small house, but a comfortable-looking one all the same. There's a hint of smoke coming out of the chimney, a strange but alluring smell wafting out of the building itself - 

 

"Is that - ?" Hinata whispers, unwilling to break the hushed atmosphere.

 

Unable to say anything, Owain lets out a strangled laugh and starts walking towards the house in a daze.

 

Then nearly stumbles over his own two feet.

 

Then breaks out into a run, barely stopping himself from running into the door, and knocks on it normally while Hinata and Ophelia wait nearby with baited breath.

 

When the door opens, the only warning that Owain is given are a gasp and a flash of yellow before he's swept up into someone's arms, and everyone's laughing and crying at the same time - 

 

"Mom," he whispers. "I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> somehow i feel like all i've been making are belated gifts ,
> 
> anyways come yell at me on twitter @axlotlols !!
> 
>  
> 
> (fun fact: while I was typing Basilio's dialogue, I accidentally hit the ~ key while I was reaching for the exclamation mark, and one of the lines came out like
> 
> "I'm sure you will be, Miss Ophelia~!")


End file.
